Teenage Troubles 2
by Kia Geneva
Summary: Now it's really gettin down to somethin. R&R or I kill!
1. Default Chapter

EDITOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Wassup? I guess I'm happy...No, I KNOW I'm happy! My sis's friend  
was over and gave me 4 anime movies! Yay! I'm so happy! I also stayed up almost all night last  
night. Anywho, here's another chap.! Oh yeah, I'm not sure if I said this yet, but my friend's  
not doing this stuff anymore, so, I dunno, read mine!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kia: (running back to the house) Man, they're so dead when they get home, or when I, oh! Whoever  
gets there first!  
(earlier back at the club)  
Kenada: Well, that I might not be so sure of.  
  
Irvine: What do you mean!?!  
  
Kenada: Whoa! Settle down already! Sheesh! I mean, I'm not supposed to go backstage where she  
is, cuz if I do, then I'm kicked out for good!  
  
Squall: Jen, please tell me that you don't like Irvine and you like me more.  
  
Jen: Shut up, Squall. The more you ask, the longer it will take.  
  
Trowa: Hey guys! Listen to the intercom!  
  
Everyone: (listens to the intercom)  
(they go over to the correct stage) (watch and listen, mouths wide opened at the site of Kia dancing very sexy,  
and they would have never guessed that she was that good) (when it's over, they just stand there)  
(when she sees them, they know and start to leave)  
  
Cole: Well now, that went well, didn't it?  
  
Kenada: I don't think I could agree more. (they're cheering)  
  
Others: (in the car driving back to the house)  
  
Jen: That was.....interesting.  
  
Squall: No shit. I have one hell of a hard on!  
  
Trowa: Hell ya, dude! Me too!  
  
Jen: Am I the only one here who has a simple tolerance to sex?  
  
Irvine: Oh, you know you want some.  
  
Jen: Well, ya, but I don't go around showing it to everybody. Unlike you guys who are tenting  
you pants!  
  
Squall: (cups her pussy and feels her dripping moistness) I do believe, Jen, that you're showing  
it too.  
  
Jen: (is in shock cuz of what he did) (lies) I...I didn't know!  
  
Quatre: Yeah right. You know you did, now quit lying!  
(from the other car)  
Diamond: Hey guys! There she is!  
  
Irvine: Who?  
  
Diamond: Kia of course!  
  
Others: What!?!?!  
  
Kia: (fumbles with keys) (finally gets them in the hole, and unlocks the door) (shuts it behind  
her) Phew! I'm the first one here! That only means that when they get home, they're dead!  
But first, I need to go take a shower! (leaves to go take a shower)  
  
Irvine: Kia! (she doesn't hear him) (louder) Kia! (climbs the stairs) (hears the shower running)  
What in the hell? (walks in) Huh? (sees a shadowy shape moving on the other side of the curtain)  
(opens it) (gasps)  
  
Kia: (turns around instantly and gasps)  
  
Irvine: I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't think that you were h-home y-yet.  
  
Kia: (rolls her eyes at him) Fine, go ahead and stand there. I don't care. You already saw me  
earlier tonight, why bother with it now?  
  
Irvine: I can leave, that is, i-if you want me t-to.  
  
Kia: (turns back around) Didn't you hear me? I said I don't care if you're in here or not, staring  
at me, or what. I don't care.  
  
Irvine: You mean I can even-  
  
Kia: I SAID I DON'T CARE!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Ok, Ok! Sheesh! You don't have to jump all over me, no matter how much I wish you would  
do that to me, just once even. I want you back, Kia. I want you as my own again. Please. (gets  
on one knee) Will you go out with me? Please? It can be just like before you left! Please, just  
do this one last thing for me, tonight, anyway.  
  
Kia: (has a little giggle in her voice) And why should I trust YOU? After all, aren't YOU the one  
that said that you wanted to be with your ex? With that cheerleader girl? Well let me tell you  
this: if you're dying to see her again, then I'll make it possible and you will never hear from   
me or see me ever again. Got it?  
  
Irvine: Yeah, I got it, but-  
  
Kia: (cutting him off) Good. Then let me get dressed and I'll take you to her.  
  
Irvine: Would you please-  
  
Kia: I already have this settled, Irvine. Don't try to say anything more of it. (leaves to her   
room)  
  
Irvine: (to himself) If only you would let me finish, Kia, if only you would have let me finished,  
you would know the true reason why I can't go back to her.  
(later, while Kia's gettin dressed)  
(the doorbell rings)  
Jen: I'll get it! (goes to the door and sees who it is) (is in shock)  
  
Kyle: I didn't know that you lived here!  
  
Jen: Why are you here, Kyle.  
  
Kyle: I came here to talk to Kia. Where is she?  
  
Jen: Dunno. Irvine left to go find her.  
  
Diamond: Speaking of which, he's been gone for an awful long time to go around the house, right?  
  
Other: (but Kyle) (noticed and agreed)  
  
Kyle: So then, does that mean that he found her? He hasn't yet? Or maybe.....(trails off for a   
moment) Was the shower running when you guys got home?  
  
Trowa: (getting up) I think so, why?  
  
Kyle: Cuz then, maybe, just maybe, he found her, except in the SHOWER!?!?!  
  
Everyone else: (gasp)  
  
Duo: You don't think that maybe, if he did find her, you don't think that maybe he found her in  
the shower, do you?  
  
Kyle: That's what I expect.  
  
Duo: But then, that could mean that they're.....  
  
Kyle: (nodds)  
  
Diamond: What? They could be what? Fuckin in the shower? (freezes) You guys don't seriously  
think that they could, do you?  
  
Kyle: There's only one way to find out.  
  
All: (start to scramble up the stairs, but Kyle and Trowa are in the lead) (they reach outside the  
bathroom)  
  
Trowa: Ok, so now all we have to do is bust in through the door, right?  
  
Kyle: Yeah. On my mark; ready, set, (starts to turn the knob) go! (they bust in)  
  
Irvine: What the!?!?!  
  
Kyle: She's not in here.  
  
Irvine: Who? Kia? Yeah, I know. She went back to her room to change. You just missed her.  
  
Jen and Squall: (come in)  
  
Squall: Hey, Irvine, did you fuck Kia?  
  
Irvine: (looks at him like he's a drunk fart-ass)  
  
Jen: What he means is: did you and Kia fuck each other?  
  
Irvine: (looks at her a little less than he did Squall) No, I just heard the shower so I came in  
and saw a shadowy figure on the other side of the curtain, and I thought she was a stranger, so I  
pulled open the curtain and saw Kia there instead. She said that she didn't care if I was to  
watch her; so I did.  
(meanwhile)  
Kyle and Trowa: (leave after Jen and Squall bust through)  
  
Trowa: Do you know which one's her's?  
  
Kyle: No, but I bet that I can figure it out on my own. (points to one) Is it this one?  
  
Trowa: Open it and see.  
  
Kyle: (opens the door) (they see Kia; just sitting on the edge of her bed, totally naked)  
  
Kia: (hears the door start to open) Huh? Who's there?  
  
Kyle: It's only me; and Trowa.  
  
Trowa: (peeks through) Whoa!  
  
Kyle: Get back! You're making me feel uncomfortable! (starts pushing him back)  
  
Trowa: Ow! Ok, ok!  
  
Kyle: Now leave us be; I have to talk to her privately. Tell the others while you're at it,  
please.  
  
Trowa: Fine. (leaves)  
  
Kyle: (locks the door behind him)  
  
Kia: So, what do you wanna talk bout?  
  
Kyle: Well, for one thing, you put on a great show earlier.  
  
Kia: (smiles) Thanx.  
  
Kyle: And for another: you have a really great figure, and I love it! I mean, literally.  
  
Kia: (sighs) Yeah, I know. All guys want me; but I don't want all guys. Irvine; he's drifting  
back to his high school sweet-heart, leaving me here with nothing.  
  
Kyle: You know that I would never do such a thing to you; nothing like that, anyway.  
  
Kia: I know. I'm just not happy here on Earth; nothing goes right for me, nothing.  
  
Kyle: Well, you can always move back to the colonies; start a new life there. It's always a good  
place to go when you're feeling dumped an-  
  
Kia: (interupting) I know, Kyle, but that would be even worse! I can't go back to the colonies;  
not yet, anyway.  
  
Kyle: Then where would you go to?  
  
Kia: Well, I was thinking bout home, but it's so far away, and I don't like I want to go that far  
right now; at least, not until I get a few things straight.  
  
Kyle: (goes over and sits next to her on her bed) You know, you can always come live with me; I   
would make it happy for you, no matter where you were; as long as I am with you.  
  
Kia: I know that too, but I still wouldn't be happy! It's really hard to make someone like end  
up like the supermodels; you know, those flashy eyes, excellent posture, swaying body when walking,  
and shit like that. I just can't stand it! I can't stand being treated like I'm from another  
planet; even though I am!  
  
Kyle: Kia! Pull yourself together! It's alright; everything will be fine. (he reached around and  
grabbed her opposite shoulder; pulling her closer to him) (he couldn't take his eyes off her; with  
that beautiful face, delicate and sensitive skin; he just knew that he wouldn't be able to with-  
stand himself if she wasn't like this) (he wanted so desperatly to touch every inch of the nude  
body before him; wanting to know what her reaction would be if he had forced her to fuck him)  
  
Kia: (cuddled up sofly, dearly, and her sensitive skin touching him in a way that he thought never  
was possible) (when she felt him move his hand down, she assumed that he was going to touch her  
breast, in which she didn't want him to do; not yet, anyway) (she quickly grabbed his hand and   
spoke sofly) Kyle, not yet, please. I need time to recover from earlier; having everyone see me.  
I was totally shocked and didn't know what to do; then a gasp escaped my lips, and I knew that   
everyone could hear me. Oh, Kyle! I just don't know what to do anymore! (she cuddled so close   
up to him that he felt his cock start to rise, and he wasn't sure exactly what to do)  
  
Kyle: I know how you feel, except I'm a man, and you're just a teen; it's ok to get scared, Kia,  
it's ok. I'll stay here for the night, with you, if that's what you want.  
  
Kia: (looked up at him and smiled) Sure. I could really use some comforting.  
  
Kyle: (when he looked in her eyes, he noticed that she had been crying) Alright then; I'll stay  
here with you tonight. (trying to avoid his temptation of touching her all over, he spoke to her  
these words) Kia, how bout you get dressed, then we'll go out to the others. K?  
  
Kia: No! (and with that, she cuddled up to him, even more so, that made his cock rise up even  
more) (she held his arm tight as she could, and wouldn't let go, no matter what anyone could do)  
I won't go out there to him! No! I can't! He'll want her, and complain bout her, and all I'd  
get is even more whining saying that I should go back to where I came from! I can't go out there,  
I just can't!  
  
Kyle: Ok, you don't have to go out there, but could you please get some clothes on before I end   
up hurting you in a way that I don't want to!  
  
Kia: (now realizing that she WAS still nude, hurried to her dresser and quickly changed)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Ok, I'm probably gonna write a little story in different format that's rather  
similar to this story. And my sisters also helped me with this, and one said to make it sexy and  
stuff, then the other read it and said that it was cool and that she liked it. There will be   
another chapter comin soon! 


	2. Kyle's Got Something To Do

EDITOR'S NOTE: Sup peeps? Here's the next chapter in the series. It's a little inapropriate, I  
advise you now. Also, I'm gonna type in 2 different formats: the one I used, and one others use.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Kia was dressed, she said, "Kyle, I..." She trailed off. "What is it, Kia?" he replied.  
"Well, I was just wondering bout something." "Like what?" he asked. "I don't know. I was just  
wondering bout something, and I don't even know what is! How wierd is that?" "Pretty wierd, I  
spose," came his reply. "Well," she started, but stopped as she looked at the door. "What?"  
Kyle said, looking over to the door. "They're out there, eavesdropping," Kia had replied.  
  
They went to the door, very quietly, and opened it. The others ran straight to the stairs, but  
didn't make it before Kia yelled, "Stop!" They froze. No matter how hard they tried, they  
couldn't move. When they realized this, they knew that they were gonna be in trouble with the  
"new" couple. "What do you think you guys are doing?" Kyle asked. No one spoke.  
  
"Answer him!" Kia cried. Then, they could move again, and they toppled over each other. "Will  
you answer my question now?" Kyle asked, kind of mad. "Ok, ok. We wanted to know what you two  
were doing in there, so we tried to sneak in, but the door was locked, and Jen told us that she  
was hearing voices that sounded a lot like you two, so we just listened," Irvine said, crushed  
underneath everybody. "So that would explain why....." she just trailed off, not realizing what  
she was saying.  
  
"So that would explain what?" Kyle asked, very suspiciously. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I'm not  
even sure why I said that," came the reply. The others got up, and asked if they could leave.  
Kia and Kyle said yeah. They went back to her room.  
  
"Now, what were we talking about?" Kyle asked. "I think it was that I was wondering about  
something, but I didn't remember what," Kia said. "Yeah, and didn't I say that we should go out  
and to the others, right?" he asked. "Yeah, then I threw a huge fit bout it, didn't I?" "Yeah."  
Kia giggled. "What?" Kyle asked. "I don't know, but maybe you should where something a little  
more less showy," she said, looking at him in the eyes. "What do you..." he trailed off, looking  
down. His cock was trying to rise up, but his jeans weren't letting it. "Oh," he blushed.  
"It's ok. Maybe one of the guys has a pair that they'd be willing to let you borrow," she said.  
"Yeah, maybe," Kyle replied. They went downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Diamond and Duo were cuddled up in each others arms, Jen and Squall trying to, but Jen  
didn't really want to, and Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Heero, and the rest were sitting alone. "Hey,   
this is getting very boring," Trowa said. "Yeah, I know what ya mean. Squall! Quit!" Jen yelled.  
Squall then said, "Come on! You know you want me! Just admit it! You've always secretly wanted  
me, that's why you would never let me sleep on the floor at night, but in your bed with you!"  
Everyone gasped at what he had said. Jen, looking around at everyone, then said, "No I don't!  
What makes you think that I'd want you? I only let you sleep in my bed with me because I don't  
like seeing people sleeping on the floor!" "Then explain why you kissed me the other night!"  
She gasped. She didn't know what to do, let alone say. Then, from no where, she said rather  
quietly, "I guess I do love you, but just a little." "What did you say?" Irvine said. Then Jen  
kissed him on the lips. The flesh of her warm and moist lips on his felt so good to him, that  
his cock started to rise up. They pulled away. "Fuck! I got another hard on!" he said, very  
gleefully.  
  
"Jen, ummm, do you, you know, like, seriously love him?" came a voice from the stairs. It was   
Kia's, and she and Kyle had the same shocked look on their face. "Well, I might as well admit it,  
that yes, I do love him," she said, as if they should all know. "Well sorry!" Kia replied, and   
ran back to her room. "Nice going, sis," Kyle told Jen, and ran after Kia. "It's not my fault,  
is it, Squall?" she asked him. "No, there's just something up with Kia, and it's causing Kyle to  
start to have the same thing as she does," he replied, looking into her absolute beautiful eyes.  
  
"Kia, please. Tell me things. I can help you get through this. If you would just trust me!"  
Kyle said, as if trying to convince her to tell her absolutely everything that she knew, even if  
she didn't know anything. Kia just stared at the floor, until the time when he had said to trust  
him. Then she lightly flinched, and let out a sigh. "It's not like how you think," she said,  
turning around. "You just don't get it, do you? You don't understand the real pain of being alo-  
ne, do you? Huh? You only klnow from what experience you've had in acts, not in real life.   
Sure, it may seem like it could be real, but it's not! And you just seem to not get it!" She   
started to cry, and turned back around. Kyle walked towards her, and put his arms around her,  
very close to touching her in a place he knew that he shouldn't, not just yet, anyway. He would  
wait until that night. Wait aproximately 15 hours to just get into bed with her, so they could  
be alone. Then he would do whatever he pleased.  
  
"Kia, you know that I wouldn't talk to you about this stuff if I hadn't gone through it myself,  
in a play or in reality, it honestly wouldn't matter because it technically be the same thing.   
You have to trust me about things like this, because I've already gone through this," he said.  
As if he had convinced her, she said, "Yeah, maybe, but trust? I have never trusted anyone for a  
long time. I don't think that I can trust anyone anymore." "Don't be silly," he immediately  
said back. "You should always be able to trust someone no matter what!" His voice getting  
quieter, "I just couldn't imangine someone like you not trusting someone like me." And he moved  
his hands down the curvature of her body to her hips, and she tightens. He feels her, and his   
cock rose up even more than it did before. He was so cuddled up against him that she could feel  
it rise, and she jumped and tightened even more, but that didn't help at all; it only made  
matters worse. "What? Can't take a little fun?" he said, like he was going to do something to   
her and she didn't know what. Actually, he did do something, and she ended up barely liking it.  
What did he do? He cupped her breasts. She went into a shock and told him to quit right then,  
but he didn't. He kept going. He wouldn't stop massaging them with his big, soft, muscular  
hands. "Stop it!" she cried over and over again, but he wouldn't. He acted like she was just a  
real life doll. Kia screamed so loud that I swear you could here her all the way across town.  
  
"What was that?" Diamond cried. "I think it came from Kia's room!" Irvine said. "Hurry up!  
We're goin up there!" "But we can't! She'll kill us if we do!" Trowa cried out to Irvine, as if  
he was concerned about the others. "That's a chance I'm willing to take. Who's with me?" he  
said. "I'll go," Trowa said. "Come on you guys! We can't just leave her up there alone!" Jen  
then said, "She's with Kyle, there's nothin to worry bout." She said it with a lot of confidence.  
"Well, what if he's the reason for the scream? What bout that?" Diamond shouted at her. "Then I  
guess I'll go, but only if then, otherwise, no way!" she replied. "We don't know! Now come on!"  
They all pulled her up and dragged her and themselves to Kia's room.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Duo said, sofly. "Yeah. What do you think is going on?" Irvine asked, no one  
in particular. "I think one of them is a monster, maybe, and is doing something to one of the  
two, or both," Duo replied to answer Irvine's question. "Let's go in," someone said behind them.  
"Kaneda!" Jen shouted. "And Cole!" She was happy to see them. Then, a huge thud happened, and  
everyone's attention turned to the door. "Hey, you guys can transport in there, can't you?"  
Irvine said. "Well, yeah, but-" Kaneda started but was rudely interupted by Irvine. "Then get  
your asses in there!" "We can't," Cole said, as if Irvine should know. "What do you mean?" "I  
mean, we can't transfer in there just yet." "What?! Why!?" Irvine demanded to know. "Well,  
because we can only go in there if she wants us to, or if we have to. And since we weren't able  
to get in, it must mean that she's just fine.  
  
"But, what about that thud? And, and what about that scream? You heard those, didn't you?" Jen  
just had to know, especially since her friend might be in danger. "The only way," Cole started,  
"To get in there will be to break the door; or rather just open it." Irvine twisted the knob.  
It opened smoothly, and they looked in. They saw Kyle on top of Kia, and they were kissing like  
they hadn't seen each other in a very long time. The others stood right by the door in shock.  
They would have never thought to see THOSE two, on the floor, going crazy, and even worse (for  
them), Kia and Kyle looked like they were stripping each other, right in front of the others'  
eyes. "What the fuck!?!" Jen cried out, and ran to try to get Kyle off, but he wouldn't budge.  
It was as if she wasn't even there. They kept kissing, unaware that soon everyone was trying to  
pull them apart.  
  
"Everyone, gang up on Kyle and let's get him off!" said Trowa, anxiously. "What about Kia?"  
Irvine asked. "She'll be able to get up on her own, but we have to get Kyle off of her!" he cried  
back. All together, they grabbed a hold of Kyle and tried to pull him back, but he only jerked,  
causing the others to fly backwards into the wall. "There's no way how we can get them apart!"  
Duo yelled, looking at the others with worry. "What if hurts her? Then what will we do?" Irvine  
asked the others, waiting for an immediate answer, but there were none.  
  
Soon, Kyle had his shirt completely off, showing his muscular body, and Kia had her shirt off,  
too, but only exposing her bra. "Hey, did you feel a jerk a little bit ago?" Kia asked Kyle,  
as they continued to kiss and search each others bodies, getting as hott as they could, right in  
front of the others. "Yeah. I was being pulled off you, or someone was trying, would be the  
correct answer I spose," Kyle replied, and they just wouldn't take their mouths apart, no matter  
what any of the others would or wanted to do. Finally, Kaneda came up with a "great" idea.  
"Hey, I know a way! I'll throw a fireball at them, just missing them, and then we'll grab each  
one, and hold them while one of us disiplines them!" "And exactly who would punish them?" Jen  
asked, very suspiciouly. "Why, whoever wants to, I suppose." "Then I want to!" she said. Soon,  
everyone had said that they wanted to. "Well, I guess it would only be fair if we let someone  
who knows the both of them very well," he said to them. "That would be me," Jen firmly said,  
almost so that Kia and Kyle could hear her. They all agreed, and she and Kaneda stood up, staying  
back as the others stood about a foot in front of them. He fired the fireball, and they only  
ignored it. "I guess true love only comes, but will never leave, especially with Kia, and who  
knows bout Kyle," Irvine said. "Shut up! Kyle has never stayed with a girl for more than a  
couple months, then either he dumps her or she him. If that happens, then we're safe," Jen said.  
"Also, Kyle is a man who would never do anything to break his relationship, just as Kia would."  
She said it so firmly that Irvine shivered. "Try it again, Kaneda, only this time, almost hit  
them." And with that, he fired another, disolving it into the floor in front of them, and they  
felt the heat, and only lightly stared at them for a brief moment, then went back to what they  
were doing.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Kaneda screamed at Jen. "Let me try." They saw Cole walk up to them, and they  
said for him to give it a whirl. Cole fired, and hit them. "No! You idiot! What did you do!?"  
Jen cried out in fear. "All I did was seperate them from their making-out process," he said.  
"Huh?" she replied. "Get them away from each other, now!" And with that, Kia and Kyle were  
pulled away from each other by her friends, and they tried to fight them away, but they were  
seperated so it didn't work as properly as they wished. "Let go of me!" Kia screamed at them.  
"Let go or else!" "Or else what?" Jen asked. "Jen! Help us, please!" Not on my watch, Kia.  
The both of you are in deep trouble." "Why?" Kyle asked her. "Silence! You shalln't ask any  
questions unless told to do so. Do you understand me?" She was very firm in her voice, and  
they could tell that she was very pissed at them. They nodded. "Good. Then now, you two will  
be punished for your actions." "Wha-" Kia cut herself off, remembering that she was no supposed  
to talk. "Watch yourself, Kia, you whore! You don't wanna cost your friend's life, now, do you?  
Just as I thought; silenced." She was starting to scare Kia, and Kia could tell that Kyle was  
having somewhat of the same scare. "Now, Kyle, you are my pet. I am your mistress. Kia, you  
are my slave, I am your mistress. Now, take them away!" The others took them out of the room,  
and took them at either end of the hall. [why? why does it have to be like this? i'll get a  
new boyfriend or something, and then everyone comes in and ruins it! it's not fair to me! even  
if Kyle is her brother, i don't care! Kyle, if you can hear me, i'm gonna come live with you  
after this.] She spoke to herself in her mind. She was with question now, and there could be no  
answers, and if Jen would kill her, then she would die with unanswered questions that were deeply  
needed to be answered.  
  
Jen was different. Too different. If they could only stop her... Oh how Kyle wished that he  
hadn't knocked Kia on the floor, as well as made her scream as loud as he did. Those were proba-  
bly the reason why they came up and barged in. He then realized that the jerk that they felt  
earlier, was the others trying to pull him off, and he knocked them down ever so roughly. He  
started to regret it now, as he wished he would have payed more attention. Now he was his  
sister's pet, to do whatever she wanted to do to him. He shivered at the idea. Then he got one  
that was even worse. He gat the idea that Kia would be whipped, tortured, and all the bad stuff  
that happens to slaves. He trembled. Slaves. He somehow knew that he would know what a slave  
would feel like, but he didn't know that his sister would be his mistress, and he could not  
believe his own sister would do something like this to him. Something this horibble. He just  
couldn't imagine what she would do to them, and he was left in wonder, and he too would go with  
unanswered questions.  
  
When Jen finally came out, she went Kia's way. She was dressed in a robe, and Kyle just got a  
glimpse of her before he got shoved into a room. Kia was starting to struggle, and the guys just  
kept a hold of her. She started to glow, lightly, then Jen came in and broke her concentration.  
"I see that you have been a naughty little girl, haven't you?" She spoke with such a mistress'  
voice, and Kia hated mistresses. "Go to hell," Kia said, under her breath. Lucky for her, Jen  
didn't hear, and the guys knew that she would hurt Kia if they said anything, and they didn't  
want that to happen. "Jen, please, let me go. You've changed, and I'll fight you bare-handedly  
for Kyle. You win, I leave Kyle. I win, you guys never break another one of my relationships  
with anyone and let me keep my business to myself. Deal?" Jen was in shock, remembering that  
she had stopped herself earlier from talking, but now she didn't seem to worry. "You have two  
things; I only have one. What's my other option?" she said after a moment in thought. "Let's  
see... I know!" Kia said, anxious that there may be a possibility that she and Kyle could get  
back together. "How about the fact that you can do almost anything you want, as in go anywhere,  
do anything, and stuff." "Hmmm..." Jen thought for a moment. "Yes, I see your point. Very well  
then, release her. You are free. And so are the rest of you. I'll be downstairs, or in my room  
and don't come in; I'll be in a shitty mood." And with that, she left. Kia fled from the room  
she was in and headed straight for where Kyle was, practically knocking Jen down. "Kyle!" she  
yelled across the house. "Kyle!"  
  
Kyle just knew that when he heard her screams, she was being tortured, but thesound got closer  
every time and she sounded so happy. Suddenly, the door flew open and there she stood, with her  
shirt still off, in her bra. Not like she really cared right now. Kyle had his back to her,  
and so he thought that she must be being tortured, so he didn't look. Expecting to hear a whip  
crack, he didn't and so he turned around. "Kia!" he cried out to her. "Kyle!" she sort of  
echoed back, out of breath. She ran towards him, and his imprisoners released him, but staying  
close by. He opened his arms just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms, and he spun  
her around, ever so happy to see her. They kissed. "How did you get free?" he asked. "Oh. That  
was one reason why I came here is because we're free! She let us go! She let everyone go!" She  
was one really happy person, and Kyle could swear that he never met a happier person in his life.  
He also didn't know how, but she made him even more happy than he had ever been in his life.  
  
"Well, I guess we don't get to torture them, huh?" Irvine said, standing in the doorway. "Irvine,  
did you say something to her to make her believe me?" Kia asked, now down on the floor with Kyle's  
arm around her. "Let's just put it this way: I didn't even say a word or you would know it cuz  
she would kill me if I did. In other words, it was just you," he replied, moving closer to them  
as he talked, with an evil grin on his face. "What's that grin for, Irvine?" Kyle asked, very   
alert of him. "It's nothing of your business, but Kia knows, don't you, honey?" he replied in  
such a horrible way that Kia could only not bare to look at him, and she hid her face in Kyle's  
arm. "Now, don't be that way, sweets," Irvine said. "You stay away from her!" Kyle shouted at  
him, and with that, Irvine quickly looked at him, and evily laughed. "Hahahahahahaha! You think  
that I'll listen to YOU!? As if, Kyle, or should I say, Kyful!" He was completely insane, not  
like Kia wasn't, but right now, she was scared to death. "How dare you call me that, Evine!" Kyle  
shouted back. They kept arguing and calling each other names, and Kia just about had it. "That's  
enough!" she yelled. "Now, Irvine, you're doing this because of me, right? You want me back?  
And Kyle," he pricked his head up, "Kyle, you want me, and you always have, right?" she asked the  
both of them. They both nodded. "Then there's only one way to do this. Cut me in half." They  
gasped, and said that they wouldn't, but she urged them to, and kept saying that they had to, or  
she would do it herself. "Fine. Go head and have him. I'll just be alone, once more." Kia  
suddenly stopped the blade, with about one millimeter before it cut into her. "Kyle! You're the  
one!" she said, very gladly. "What did he do that I didn't?" Irvine asked, now calmed by the  
tragedy that just about happened. "Only the one who calls out and says, 'You have it,' or something  
like that, is the one who gets it, as in if two wimen were fighting over a baby, and went to someone,  
then only the true mother of the baby would say that was the other woman's. Get my point?" she  
said. Everyone in the room nodded, the guys who imprisoned Kyle were still there. "Let's go  
downstairs," Squall suggested. They all said yeah, but Kia. "No, I think I want to go to my room  
and talk to Kyle," she said while winking at him, careful not to let anyone see. "Alright, go  
ahead. It's your life," Duo said. And with that, she grabbed Kyle's hand and dragged all the way  
to the other side. He could just keep up. She was just so happy, and yet, she was wondering.  
She was wondering why Jen had become an evil person, then suddenly change right before her. May  
be it was something to do with a long time ago, when they were in space, in Irvine's room, when  
Jen had said that right when she thought she knew Kia, she would change into a completely different  
person. (that's from the third chap. on Teenage Troubles) Kia would just have to keep wondering.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Hey, that last part in parinthesees means that if you can't remember what she said,  
then go back to the first Teenage Troubles and look at chapter 3. It's in there. Also, this is  
the longest story so far, and I plan on writing more. If you don't like this stuff, then don't  
read them! 


	3. What Are They Doin?

EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! I'm like, really tired and I got up kinda early AND late. ? This one's  
probably gonna be kinda sucky. Who, just keep readin, please!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They reached the room. "Kia, you've changed already," Kyle said, a little worried that his girl  
might suddenly change again, and over and over and over until she had enough and would die.  
"Don't be silly!" she exclaimed. "I only change if it's something like what happened today.  
Otherwise, I usually don't change." Of course, they WERE talking about her attitude, and   
personality, and anything in between for that matter.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Irvine, Trowa, Cole, and Keneda. "Sup?" Cole asked. They  
all had an expression on, that must have said something like, "I wanna fuck you right now, Kia!  
And Kyle can join, too!" It was scary. Right before they had left, the four boys had been  
completely normal, except the fact that maybe they had a little look on their faces, but still,  
they changed, and it was scary the way they did.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Kia asked, very unaware of what was about to happen next. What happened  
was (it's actually two things), Gene had come into the room, but throught the window. "Gene!"  
Kia squealed. She was really happy to see him. "Hey babe, what's cookin?" Gene asked. "I'm  
so glad you're here!" "Yeah, it's been awhile since the last time we-" Kia cut him off, ever so  
suddenly. The other five urged on what he was going to say, but the two wouldn't allow the  
answer to escape their lips.  
  
"Well, what brings you down here?" Kia asked him, silencing the others. "I dunno; I guess I just  
really wanted to see you is all," he answered. The next thing that happened was: the other four,  
Irvine, Cole, Trowa, and Keneda grabbed Kia and Kyle and Gene could only stand in shock. "You  
two," Irvine said, pointing and talking to Trowa and Cole. "Grab that guy. Keneda, grab Kyle."  
his order were direct, and he held Kia, staring down at her.  
  
When all was finished, the room was silent because they gagged the three so they couldn't talk.  
The only communication was through their minds, and Kia knew that wouldn't work at all because  
Irvine could communicate through the minds, too, let alone pretty much everyone in the house.  
"Let go of us!" Kia tried to say, but no use, since the gag was there, covering her mouth, and   
slightly her nose, so the next thing that she would try to say would be that she couldn't breathe  
very well.  
  
"Let her go! Let us go!" Both Kyle and Gene was trying say the same thing, but no use for the  
same reason. "Now, my sweet, what should I do with you?" Irvine said. "You left me for Kyle,  
and I really wanted you. Maybe all of you should pay, since of course, you shreak for all three  
of you!" His voice started turning scarce, and Kia had to shut her eyes and turn away.  
  
"Oh, now, come on!" He pleaded Kia. He grabbed her cheek, gently, and pulled her face to his.  
"Now, what do want? I know what you want. You want to be fucked, don't you?" Everyone stared  
at Irvine, wide-eyed and shocked. "Y-You can't be serious!" Trowa yelled at him, trying to  
change his pathetic little mind. "I am, and you know I am, Trowa," he answered back to him.  
"You cheap bastard!" Kia managed to say through the rather thick cloth that gagged her. "Oh, so  
I see that you can talk through this cheap shit, little slut. How would you like to be my little  
whore through this time of passion?" he asked, still scaring her while never letting go of her  
face. "You're so beautiful, and you're mine," he whispered in her ear as his free hand slid down  
the curvature of her body. She gasped as his hand reached her pussy, and started to rub it.  
  
Gene managed to break free and yelled out, "Stop it you bastard!" Then, he ran over to Kyle and  
broke him free. Together, they ran over to Kia and tried pushing him over, away from Kia, but it  
was no use. Irvine only picked her up and ran towards the door. "Not so fast!" Came a voice  
from the other side of the door. Irvine stopped running and the door opened. In came Jen, with  
the others, and they stopped Irvine and grabbed Kia away from him.  
  
"Little fuckers! You don't know what you're doing!" "Try us!" Jen snapped back. She had   
changed, just like Kia thought on the way to her room. "Kyle! Get over here and take her to the  
bed!" Trowa yelled at him, holding on to Kia. Gene and Kyle both ran over and Kyle took her  
away, unaware if she was still alive, or dead.  
  
"Let me tell ya this," Gene started. "If she's dead, you're dead. If she's hurt, you're dead.  
If she's anything but alright, you're dead!" he shouted at Irvine, trying to scare him. Gene  
was dead serious. And no one knew who he was, except Kia, for the last time she was in space  
with him on the Outlaw Star, he wanted so bad to fuck her, and he kept getting hard ons when she  
got close to him. And she was close to him all the time she was there. Then, one night, when  
they were sleeping, Gene and Kia were still awake. He asked her if she had ever been fucked  
before, but she replied that she hadn't and that she wanted to know what it felt like. And with  
that, they stripped themselves down to nothing and Gene had helped her know how to fuck, when the  
correct time was, and all that shit.  
  
Soon, every night when everyone else was asleep, they would go over on how to fuck each other,  
and if Kia didn't get something right, then they would have to start over. Sometimes, she even  
meant to screw up because she loved him and he loved her, and they loved making love to each  
other every night they possibly could. That was actually the first time when she was on, but  
they couldn't exactly remember. All they could remember is that he taught her, and they fucked  
whenever they could without anyone else knowing.  
  
~Kia's Point of view~  
  
When I grabbed Kyle and ran to my room, pulling him with me, I was wondering why Jen had acted  
the way she did. I mean, for one thing, she usually never did something like that. Sure, she  
could become angry and stuff, but still, she wasn't her normal self. And still, she might be  
pissed off still from the time that I told her to let us go. In my mind, I knew that she could  
hear me, I told her that she was becoming a heartless piece of shit, a cold-hearted bitch, and  
that she should really work on her fuckin anger. Anyway, I told her that, and she let us go.  
Now, with that I was rather glad, but her tone really didn't change from the time that she had  
us trapped.  
  
Later, when we were in my room, we talked for awhile. We talked about what we do with our lives,  
now that we could live together without them getting in the way. After we talked, the door bust  
opened and in came Irvine, Cole, Kaneda, and Trowa, all dressed in leather pants, muscle shirts,  
and I was like, really beginning to get turned on, I suppose. But when Gene came busting through  
the window, I knew that something would go wrong. I ran over to him, ever so happy that he was  
there, and he grabbed me and lifted me up in his arms. Oh! It was grateful the way he felt.  
Hey, after not seeing each other for about 5 months, you'd think we would've forgotten each other  
but we didn't.  
  
Then suddenly, I felt 8 hands grab me and pull me away, and I heard screaming. It was coming  
from Kyle and Gene, and I was screaming as well. Then, they gagged my mouth with a cloth, and I  
could swear that it was at least 5 inches thick! Now, talk about being gagged! Sheesh! Well,  
then I could hear Irvine say that 2 would grab Gene, and the other would grab Kyle, as he held  
on to me. Then I managed to say you cheap bastard through the thick cloth, and oh! It was just  
a mess! I passed out, and I don't know what happened next, but when I woke up, Gene was on the  
edge of the bed, talking to Kyle who was walking in front of Gene, pacing actually.  
  
~Regular~  
  
"I don't know what the hell was wrong with them! I already told you that!" Kyle shouted at Gene,  
who was pacing back and forth about five steps each. "I just thought that maybe you were hiding  
something from me," Gene said. "Now why would I do that!?! And who the hell do you think you  
are, anyway!?!" Kyle couldn't control himself right then. He was going baserk at Gene because  
he already told him what was going on.  
  
Kia moaned. She was just beginning to wake up. "Ssshhh! She's awake!" Kyle said. "I think I  
can see that, Kyle!" Gene said in a loud whisper. "Mmm...What's goin on?" Kia asked, wondering  
what happened. "Sshh, it's not important. If you're tired, then you should rest," Gene said,  
rather calm and with a romantic/trick smile. "Mm? But, I'm not-" "Sure you are. Now, just lie  
down and rest," Gene interupted. "Gene, I'm not ti-" "Yes you are." "Gene! Would you just  
listen to me for once!" He had a shocked look. "I tried to say that I wasn't tired. You need  
to learn to be more respect-" She cut herself off. Kia looked out the window, and got up and  
went to it. "What the hell?" Kyle asked, looking surprised. "Kia, what are you doing?" "Leave  
her alone. She needs to concentrate," Gene answered for her. "Why?" "Don't ask questions now,  
ask them later. Kia soon was glowing in a bright yellow light, that had mysteriously came. She  
closed her eyes. Then, she started floating in thin air.  
  
Downstairs, Jen and Squall were sitting next to each other, on the love seat. Irvine was on the  
couch, and Duo and Diamond were sitting next to him, all cuddled up. "Face it, Irvine, she just  
wasn't the right person for you," Diamond said, cuddling closer to Duo. Irvine looked over at  
them, just in time to see that when Diamond was cuddled up so close to Duo, and that their heads  
were only about an inch away, they kissed. Irvine suddenly looked over at Trowa, who was sitting  
across the room. "Don't worry bout it, Irvine. You'll get over it. Even if she does get mixed  
between two guys, that is, if she goes out with both of them, and they find out, then they'll  
probably break up with her." Diamond and Duo then broke the kiss, and Diamond stared at Irvine  
while Duo stared at Trowa. Jen stared at Irvine, and Squall did too. "What?" they said at the  
exact same time. "Did you say that Kia was going out with TWO guys!?!" Jen asked, a little  
surprised (sarcastically said: a little).  
  
Suddenly, they heard a noise, like a window opening. "What the fuck was that!?" Diamond shouted  
out at them. "Let's go look! Huh? Where's Irvine?" Jen said. "Who cares! We have to find  
out what the hell's goin on up there!" Trowa shouted.  
  
Irvine was already up there. When he opened the door, he saw the bright light, and Kia inside.  
He was enjoying the fact that her body was sexy, but then again, he was also worried. He knew  
what this meant. He knew that if this thing were successful, then she would be gone forever.  
Forever. He sort of hated that word. He hated it when it meant something awful, like this. He  
couldn't help but take a step into the room, his eyes gazing at the magnificent light, as well as  
Gene's and Kyle's. Then, he broke his gaze, shook his head, and started to run to Kia. "Kia!  
Don't do it!" he shouted, knowing that if he was successful, then she wouldn't leave, and the  
light would go away, but would leave her a scar somewhere on her body. "Kia! Please! Don't!"  
He was still shouting. Gene and Kyle suddenly fell right before him, delaying him to get to her.  
  
He finally reached her, but he couldn't touch her, because there was some type of forcefield  
around her. "Kia! Please, don't go. Don't go to the other side. Please." He suddenly got  
quiet in his words. Just then, Kia had turned around to face him, and looked down on him. "Do  
you really want me to stay? Or do you just want to try to win me back?" she said, in a voice  
that he had never heard before. "I want you back, but I don't want to hurt you," he said, rather  
sadly. "Fine then. Be that way." And with that, Irvine looked up and almost yelled out her  
name, but the light suddenly disappeared, and Kia dropped right into his arms.  
  
The others then came into the room. "Irvine! Are you alright?" Squall asked. No answer.  
"Irvine!" Still no answer. "Just leave him alone. He's probably had enough for today, leave   
him alone," Jen said. "There's nothing here to see; let's go back." "Wait! Kia! What  
happened!?!?!" Diamond suddenly yelled out. "Oh my gosh! Kia!" They saw Kia in Irvine's arms,  
and he said, "Guys, you don't wanna know. It's too gruesome for you; most especially if you're  
close to her, or used to be; Duo." They all stared at Duo, that is, other than Irvine, Kia, Kyle  
and Gene.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" "You used to date her, didn't you?" "Well, yeah, but that was when we  
were only about thirteen or younger! Then I turned into a huge nerdy asshole and then she broke-  
up with me. Not like I really care anymore but-" "That's the thing, Duo. You did care. You  
honestly don't wanna know; now just knock it off," Irvine said, as if he were going to blow.  
  
"Let's go," Jen said. "He says it's too gruesome, so I don't wanna stick around for the story if  
it's gonna be like that." Then she left, and the others did too.  
  
"Kia, if only you knew...If only you knew how many guys would like you as their girlfriend, you  
might actually be surprised." Then he layed her down on the bed, and layed next to her. Then, he  
closed his eyes, and went to sleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: That one was kinda short, but anyway, there's more on the way. There will also be  
more stories; probably even 'sick' ones, but who cares. For right now, keep reading as I keep  
writing! Or else...! 


End file.
